The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache, given the name, ‘TNAGAPBY’. Agastache is in the family Lamiaceae. This new cultivar is one of several selections of new Agastache using hardy and dwarf Agastache species in the breeding lines to provide hardiness and compactness. The new cultivar is a selection from the cross between the proprietary seedlings Agastache ‘224-1’, as the seed parent, and Agastache ‘227-3’, as the pollen parent. Both are proprietary, unpatented seedlings. The new cultivar was selected for its very compact habit, its hardiness, and its good size inflorescences of butter yellow flowers.
The trademark designation for the claimed plant is ‘Poquito™ Butter Yellow’.
Compared to the seed parent, Agastache ‘224-1’, the new cultivar is shorter with larger inflorescences.
Compared to the pollen parent, Agastache ‘227-3’, the new cultivar is better branched and shorter.
Compared Agastache ‘Kudos Yellow’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,563), the new cultivar is more compact and shorter.
This plant exhibits the following characteristics that make it unique:                1. butter yellow flowers in good size inflorescences,        2. a long bloom time,        3. a very short, compact, bushy habit,        4. good cold tolerance, and        5. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.